Waiter! Bring Me Water!
by instantstar18
Summary: Based on the Shania Twain song. Takes place back when Tommy and Sadie are going out, but something is in their way. Oneshotsongfic


-1_He took me to- our favorite spot_

_A place we go to hang a lot_

It was the first time he had taken me out since Jude got back on tour. We went to that fancy Italian place down the street from GMajor we both loved so much. I was so excited that he was actually acting like my boyfriend again, but the whole time I was talking to him he seemed a bit distracted. Now I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. I knew he and Jude had a connection- they worked so close together; they had to. But the look in his eye whenever her name was mentioned was a bit much. I wondered if sometimes he wished it was her sitting across the table from him instead of me.

_Something seemed to catch his eye_

_Oh-o-over my shoulder_

_Oh-o-over my shoulder_

As our food came to table, he seemed not to notice. All of his attention was placed on something behind me- he was looking in my general direction, but it wasn't _me _he was looking at. I knew that look on his face- it was the one he used to give me all the time. The one he wore when he was looking at a girl he wanted to meet.

_I turned around- to see what's up_

_A pretty young thing sure enough_

_She was new- he wanted to_

_Know-oh-o-oh her_

_Know-oh-o-oh her_

One word. Or person, I should say. Jude. Of course. She had just strolled into the restaurant in one of the dresses I had actually persuaded her into buying at a mall once. The chicken on his place was long forgotten and I thought he was going to start drooling. How pathetic.

_Oh- yeah_

_Then she flicked her hair (yeah!)_

_Oh- yeah- he began to stare_

"Tommy?" He wouldn't even acknowledge me. I looked around again to see my sister flip her hair over her shoulder. As if he wasn't already giving her his full attention. Now she had to make it even worse? I wouldn't be surprised if his eyes began to bulge out of his head. Any chance of conversation had flown out the door when Jude walked in.

_Waiter! (Waiter) Bring me water!  
I gotta make him keep his cool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!  
He's acting like a fool  
(Waiter) Bring me water_!

Ok, enough was enough. Tommy didn't want to give me the time of day? Fine. I'll give him something to remember me by when he's sitting home alone from now on. I waved over one of the waiters, "Excuse me, could you bring me a pitcher of water? We're a little thirsty over here." The waiter cast a curious glance between the two of us at the table and then nodded, going to retrieve what I had asked of him.

"At least _someone_ pays attention to me," I thought bitterly, as I looked back at the man sitting across from me, deciding to give him at least one last chance to redeem himself.

_Uh, oh, I did my best--to block his view  
But it was like he could see through me  
I just knew--he wanted to  
Ho--oo--oh--old her  
Ho--oo--oh--old her_

"Tom? You with me?" …Nothing. I began to lean over so that I was in between him and Jude. Guess what? It didn't work. He just moved in the opposite direction. This went on for a couple seconds until people started watching. I stopped and blushed, slightly. But he was the one making all fuss! As he began fidgeting in his chair, I could tell that he wanted to go up to her. Probably wanted to hold her in his arms like he used to with me, too.

_Oh--yeah--I ain't gettin' nowhere (yeah!)  
Oh--yeah--she's still standing there_

The waiter wasn't back yet. And now all I can do is sit here and wait until returns. You want to know why? Because Jude is still standing by the door (how long does it take them to seat a person, anyway?), so Tommy is oblivious to my presence. Nothing I do works. It's worse than the whole being-rejected-in-two-languages deal, by far.

_There's gotta be a way to cool this clown--  
he's starting to embarrass me  
I may even have to hose him down--  
Bring me water!_

This is just ridiculous. Even the little old couple in the corner of the room can see what's going on. And Tom? He doesn't care. Or doesn't notice most likely. So all I can do is bury my head in my hands and hope that everyone will stop laughing behind their menus.

_I don't know what he finds so distracting--  
what's so hot about her  
I really don't like the way he's acting  
Bring me water!_

What does he see in Jude anyways? She's a punk rocker who's not even legal to him! Why can't he just see what he has in front of him instead of longing after the girl he can never have! I don't get it- I'm dating Lil Tommy Q, the guy of my dreams, and he only has eyes for my little sister! Oh the irony. Well, what do you know; here comes the waiter. Time for the fun to begin.

_Uh, Bring it on!_

I thank the waiter as I grab the pitcher of water from his hands. He must be able to tell I'm mad by the look on my face because he mumbles "your welcome" and then rushes off to the kitchen. I stand up and go around to his side of the table, but he still doesn't notice. He only has eyes for Jude. Well, that's going to change.

_What's so hot about her_

_(Waiter, bring me water)_

" I don't get it Tom. Why even go out with me if you only want your little protégé, Jude? Huh? The whole world can see you're practically in love with her! Well I'm sick of coming in second place to my own sister. My younger, punk princess sister at that." __

_Gotta make him keep his cool  
(Waiter, bring me water)_

_Send him back to school  
(Waiter, bring me water)_

" If you can't see what you have right in front of your own eyes, then there's a problem. But I guess you wouldn't know that. Not with your **7****th**** grade** education anyways. Oh, wait? Did the public not know that Lil Tommy Q dropped out of school before he even reached high school? Maybe you should go back to the classroom, Tom. You might even learn how to treat your girls the _right_ way, instead of rejecting them for their younger siblings."

_He's acting like a fool  
(Waiter, bring me water)_

I took a breath to gather my courage. As I took a quick glance around, my chest heaving, I saw that everyone was staring at me from my outburst. But I didn't care. All I knew was that I was sick of Tommy using me because he couldn't have Jude. Speaking of the ex boy-bander, one look at him made the whole thing worth while. The scowl on his face was completely priceless. I had never seen him so mad. At least now I knew he was paying attention to me. Our eyes met for a moment, and I knew what I had to do.

"I'm done being second best Tom. We're through." And with those words, I poured the pitcher of water over his perfectly-manicured hair. As he yelped from surprise, I turned and headed for the door. His muttered profanities reached my ears and all I could do was laugh. I gave Jude a smirk as I brushed past her, leaving my delusional "perfect boyfriend" alone in the restaurant.

_Waiter, bring me water_


End file.
